


How do you talk to an Angel?

by SignsTimeMemory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignsTimeMemory/pseuds/SignsTimeMemory
Summary: Waverly does end up turning to stone leaving the family behind.Wynonna finds out to be wiser than she gave herself credit for and struggles to help as much as she can.Nicole forgets herself.Five stages of grief revisited in the hopefully temporary, absence of a loved one.-Probably a canon divergence after 3x11 and 3x12 will have aired.





	How do you talk to an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> First time I try writing for the fandom.I must say I love how much we put into theories,but I also love the angst,and so I chose to put in words a little bit,in the hopes that things might turn out to be better than this for our girls!  
> I apologize in advance for the angst...but I promise you, everything is gonna be okay.

_Denial-Wayhaught_

"I little esteeme to see your visage and figure, little doe I regard the night and darknesse, for you are my only light".

It had been nineteen centuries since Apuleius had written about Cupid and Psyche's endless love story.

Twohundred and twenty five years since Mr. Antonio Canova had sealed their embrace into marble for it to be sold off to France and kept in a private collection and then to the Louvre Museum, where it still rested nowadays, as real as it had felt when it had been carved into marble. As real as it had felt to the critics who had had the chance to touch it.

It had been 10 years since the purchase of The"Asinus Aureus" with notes that went on for miles and papers over papers of translation to the best steps.

Three months, 90 days,12 weeks, 2160 hours,129.600 minutes, and 7776000 seconds since the world had stopped turning.

Rewind….129.599...bar the minute in which Cupid had been defiant enough to grab onto Psyche and kiss her one last time.

Not enough to set the world back on track like the true Cupid and Psyche had done.

They had gotten their happy ending, they had gotten to marry, and live together, forever.

Nicole stood up and climbed the remaining steps to the stone, sitting as close to it as she could.

Bulshar may not be gone, but Paradise was safe at the moment and the sacrifice now allowed them all to see those stairs. Where they might go, she didn't know, but it felt far away from her reach.

In a place where she couldn't be.

There, above the last step, laid tomes over tomes of love and loyalty and ways to break stone, in full disarray.

Each reading had been more unsatisfying than the last one.

This one, instead, this one carried memories with itself. Memories of her lover lying in her arms at night, reading those words for her.

She rested her head on the statue's left hand, the one which stretched forward, as it had been when they had said goodbye and whipped out a blanket for the night putting one around Waverly, before getting the other out for herself.

"I knew you'd be cold without it, winter is almost over, but it's still very cold outside." Purgatory had always been cold, anyways.

Mulling over what to do, and unable to rest properly, she pulled back up and felt panic overcome her when she saw snow and dust lay ever so slowly on the statue, despite the blanket covering it.

She took off her jacket and pressed it around her girlfriend, making sure to clean off as much dust and snow as she could, before putting the blanket around Waverly's shoulders all over again, and laying back down with a sigh of relief and looking up at the sky.

It would be three months, 90 days,12 weeks, 2160 hours,129600 minutes and 7776000 seconds since she had sworn to never let go.

Nicole envied Cupid and Psyche as if they weren't mithology, but they were standing right there, right in front of her, taking pleasure in her pain and the absence of the woman she loved more than life itself.

None of them had had to live like this, none of them had been turned to stone. 

Yet Psyche had walked through the Ades for Cupid.

Yet once again love had been enough to save them from eternal despair and damnation.

Maybe, maybe this time, love would be enough as well.

She heard it come from the breeze, soft as that day….

_"I love you. Always"_

_"I love you, too"_

And yeah, if love could conquer it all, Nicole would've made damn sure it should be so.

* * *

 Anger/ Nicole-Wynonna

_"Some days simply lay on you like stones"_

_Patrick Rothfuss, "The slow regard of silent things"_

Wynonna sat at the kitchen table looking at Nicole.

To any unknowing eye it may've  looked like it was a simple dinner, but those who had been There, knew full well it was all appareance.

It had been undeniable, since Nicole had become a permanent fixture in the family that she had been a pillar.

Always the last one to stand, always the one to carry them back home when no one else could.

The heir had never been one for feelings, never rushed to tell her that, though she was sure that Waverly had, plenty of times, before….before everything...but Nicole had truly been their rock.

The pillar. Even more since Dolls had been lost to them forever.

She hid away her tears, threatening to spill out in front of the living proof that her sister wasn't gone, not as long as her best friend would stand.

She put away those tears for later, for those shall be cried where nobody could see, and looked up at her friend once again.

No, to an unknowing eye, there was nothing wrong with Sheriff Nicole Haught.

She hadn't cried a single tear since It had happened, and Wynonna would know cause they had all come back in a state of shock that day, and Nicole had never left, none of them had wanted her to.

The heir had spent days over days following her at work and nights in front of Waverly's room, waiting for a breakdown that had yet to come.

Such a thing had stopped happening when Nicole had taken up to going to the woods whenever she wanted instead of just the exact time in which Waverly had been turned to stone, each and everyday since it had happened.

Her clothes were perfect, her hair were blazing red as usual, as she proudly looked over her town, her job excellent, many would say even more efficient than before, if it was even possible for such a devoted cop….but her perfect appareance held a gloom and a darkness that Wynonna had never seen, not in all the time she had known her. 

A gloom mixed to a consistent amount of smoke and especially alcohol, that for once was not sitting at her side of the table.

Her eyes were cast downwards, and she never ever smiled, it was like a demon had possessed her and taken away whatever light was left in her…

Oh well...now she did know how Nicole might feel….How Waverly might have felt when Mikshun had been inside of her.

If Wynonna could've turned back time...and whatever deity was there knew she had tried many times, and travel back to the sheriff's youth years she knew she might face the exact same thing.

The silence was defeaning to her...

So she snapped. Pulled her chair back and slapped her hands on the table and Nicole gave a jolt, drawing the chair back and looking up at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, she speaks...what's it, Haughtpants? Did I interrupt your gloom-y session? Should I come back later?"

Wynonna braced for whatever was to come, counting to ten and trying to remember that whatever Nicole was about to say would be said out of anger and alcoholic stupor, and had nothing to do with what she really thought.

"I'm surprised you didn't join Earp, I know you d be great at it…." _Touchè._

"I thought I should pass tonight...I'm getting too old for these games. Are you in a hurry? Do you have somewhere to be, soon? Somewhere in the woods?"

"What the fuck? Well I guess I'll give it a try all by myself. Are you growing some judgement or what? And before you say a thing you have no right to judge me, you go there almost as much as I do, or maybe just as much and you're much better at hiding than me." she stood up and tripped towards the wall, trying to grab the chair, while she poured more whiskey, just a bit more than her body could usually hold.

"Alright, we're not doing this tonight. Let's put that whiskey away" she gestured at the bottle "it goes too much to your head".

Nicole grabbed the glass and threw it to the floor.

"So what? We'll just...stay here and do nothing? Is it how you mean to fix it? You promised...you promised we'd have fixed it...if there's no way, why don't you leave me alone…Everytime there's a chance, you back away because it's too dangerous or it just doesn't work at all."

"You backed away from those too and you know that I can't. You know we tried, and it hasn't worked. But I can't leave..I already left her once." her whisper would've gone undetected, if there had been anyone else in the room.

"What?" Nicole looked at her confused, and crying. Wynonna couldn't even hold her own tears anymore.

"BECAUSE I MADE A PROMISE, and if I can't do anything for my baby sister, I sure as hell will try to do something right by you, because she loved you; and we're all that's left of whatever family we had made for ourselves. So you don't get to give up on us, Haught. We either keep on trying 'till it works out or let this kill us, and I don't wanna feel like I'm dead inside, anymore."

Nicole slipped to the floor, her back colliding with the wall, and tried to cover up her sobs and guilt, knowing there was no way they wouldn't be heard.

For the first time after three months she completely broke down, and it was painful and exhausting.

She heard Wynonna sit in front of her and felt like a child again.

Her mother would always sit in this stance, before asking her to grow a pair and go back to her business like nothing had happened.

Her life issues had been too childish for her mother's taste, even once she had grown up. She was afraid her friend might walk away, just as her parents had done in the past.

Instead she felt arms around herself and hugged back as strongly as she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she pleaded and pleaded 'till her voice was horse and they weren't both sitting back to the wall and silent and tired.

Yet they kept silent for what felt like hours, just holding hands, before the Heir stood up and turned to look at her.

"Do you remember, when Dolls died?"

The Sheriff nodded, though not really wanting to recall the unpleasent memory, nor what she had felt like after.

"You made me realize that I wasn't the only one hurting and you're right, I was treating you all like hell and none of you deserved it."

Wynonna looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I get it. You're angry, I'm too, but please, don't do what I did, you're not alone. We can do it...trust me."

Wiping tears away she left the room, and Nicole in it, to think about her words.

* * *

 

Bargaining/guilt- Nicole&Doc

_Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to Light_

_John Milton, "Paradise Lost"_

"Please.....I've never asked you for anything"

"I seem to recall, Mrs Haught , that you unfriended me, and rightfully so, when I bit the fireman"

"This is different"

Nicole stepped in front of Doc, trying to stop him from walking away.

He looked sideways at her, absolutely unconvinced, and turned on a cigarette, shaking his head, before entering Shorty's.

"Look...if you wanna cry, I'm here. If you want to drink until you forget yourself, be my guest, but Little Waverly gave it all up for us, she faught for us till the end…"

"But Kate…. Wyn told me..."

"But Kate did the stupidest thing in the world….and so did I. I'll not allow the same to happen to you, Nicole. Waverly did what she had to, we all did what he had to do, we tried our best. You must do what you have to do, to survive." he grabbed at her shoulder and squeezed it. He had never been good at comforting himself, let alone anyone else, no matter how much he loved them all.

Yet Bulshar was still out there.

Surely, Paradise was safe, but he was still out there, still waiting to make his next move and this weighed on them like a tone of bricks.

Nicole sat on a stool and slumped against the bar.

"I don't want to survive….I wanna live...I just don't know how to do it anymore" she pleaded, trying to get him to understand what she was going through.

She grabbed at the nearest bottle and poured herself one, and one more till she didn't feel tipsy enough to have the courage she needed to have to look back up.

The one she lacked ever since Waverly had "left".

Wynonna looked to much like her sister, Doc was too far from the person she had met, she hadn't had the heart to disturb sweet Jeremy who had lost the only person as geeky as he was and whom she couldn't bear to see because he still got to hold his boyfriend at night. And Dolls, well, he was dead. He could offer no more help than silence and peace, too much silence, so she had stopped taking the hill to visit. It was way too much, and always too soon.

The people of Purgatory expected her to be perfect in all she was supposed to work on, when all she would've liked to do was crawling into a hole and never getting out till they hadn't found a way to bring Waverly back without bringing down Paradise on them and risking another immediate apocalypse.

And she hated herself for thinking so, for wanting to be selfish and have her back, but not have the heart to take safety away from the people she had been protecting for almost two years now.

The places were the hardest to look at.

No longer after Waverly had consented to guarding Paradise, Wynonna had dragged her into the Homestead, CJ included, muttering something about "missing"and "look out for you", when the Sheriff knew full well that she had done it because her friend was afraid, what of she didn't know, but she knew it was seeping into her everyday.

Something darker, that Nicole was deeply afraid to look at, sometimes.

Each corner of the little town they lived in meant remembering something.

The barn, where they had hidden from interruptions; the station and the couch where Waverly had kissed her for the first time…..her house, Shorty's.....

Right where she was sitting….but she hadn't sat the first time….

She hadn't told her how incredibly beautiful she was, but that she had meant to introduce herself sooner or later….

Nicole remembered how smugly she had strutted to the bar counter and slid behind it….she swore she could've recalled every second of their first encounter, Waverly' s smile and her face red with embarassment, but she couldn't recall her voice. She couldn't recall what it sounded like….

For the first time in three months, she realized her memories had no sound.

They were silent slideshows of a lifetime ago.

A lifetime where she was much happier and carefree, and could allow herself to delete her girlfriend's voicemails, and facetime her when they were too far and missing each other, expecially when her services were long or happening at night.

Where she could allow herself to forget the laptop at her house, the one where she had saved all of their videos, the one she had gone back to the first month after Waverly's sacrifice, before the memories just got to be a bit too much and she chose to leave it there, untouched, 'till further notice.

And oh her touch, her touch was ghostly.

She could feel Waverly's hands still caressing her calmly, to help her heart slow down; but once again doubt loomed over her like sunset taking over the day.

She couldn't remember what it felt like anymore, either. She couldn't remember what her lips felt like on her skin, yet she kept on perceiving the ghost of her touch, and it was making her crazy.

Nicole was going crazy, and if she didn't know it would've killed her, she could've peeled her skin off bit by bit just to forget the pain she felt whenever it happened.

Waverly wasn't dead, there were ways to get her back, she still had hope, but as she glanced up at Doc it felt more so than it had in the past three, almost four months.

Her memories had seemed to pull her underwater, because when she broke the surface she realized that she was on the floor, clutching at her legs, head on her knees; and she couldn't breathe.

She tried to remember what it meant. But she came up empty, except for the fact that it felt like dying. Death was coming to get her, and maybe it wasn't so bad.

Maybe this was just a dream, and she had died as they faught for Paradise, or at the mountain where they had lost Dolls, or maybe, maybe she was still laying on the station's floor, and the bullet had gone through her vest, and she was dying but at least Waverly was holding her in her beautiful green dress, which in her mind was getting ruined by all the blood.

Maybe this was the truth and she could rewind time all she wanted, and die so that nobody else would've had to. If she could've just fucking rewinded time and died or disappeared, then nobody else would've had to.

Coming to Purgatory had been her salvation, having to live without knowing if she'd have ever seen Waves again, was the worst of damnations.

It felt like having her heart being ripped from her chest, and her resolve slipping.

Every rule, every sort of decorum that she had held seemed to slip off, as she slipped further into her mind, with her heart being squeezed by an invisible hand inside her chest.

She instinctively brought her hands up to cover her ears from the neverending ringing noise they seemed to be filled by and scooped against the counter looking for something only she could see.

 Doc's calls for her fell on deaf ears, and so did the doors opening, when Wynonna slipped in, with a quiteness which had always been atypical of her.

"Nicole! Nicole! Haught...Nicole"

She did hear Wynonna' s voice but it was so far from her, so distant from all the light she was seeing, and her voice had stopped being her voice….

It had to be, it had to be Waverly's, it could've been no one else's, but her own.

_"Nicole, sweetie…."_

_"Waves...."_

_"They need you…"_

Nicole saw the blinding light as it came and quickly went, and for a moment she felt at peace, the light was all she could focus on.

When it left, Shorty's fell back into darkness, but her resolve was restored.

She had stopped trembling, her heart didn't feel like it would jump out of her chest anymore, her hands had somehow been pried open...whereas she hadn't even realized to have been holding them in tight fists up till a few minutes prior. Tears were not falling anymore. She had felt it call at her, with her name, over and over; she had felt hands grab at her...as soft as when she had last touched them.

For the first time in three months there was peace in her heart, and nothing else. Peace and hope. Her step didn't falter as Nicole stood up and glanced at her friends.

She shall not give up till she hadn't found a way to have Waverly back, safe in her arms.

* * *

Depression/Nicole-Mama Earp-Wynonna

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remembere'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn, to change my state with kings._

_William Shakespeare, "Sonnet 29"_

Nicole reached out for Waverly's hand and sat right in front of the statue, book in one hand, whiskey in the other, just like every other day.

Looking around she was glad to see that the place wasn't so cold anymore, but the extra blanket stayed tucked aside, as it had been for the rest of the winter, just in case….

She crossed her legs and glared at the mockery of nature. Spring had brought an unusual look to the place, which was usually plagued by the winds and inches over inches of snow, and now with summer looming over them, the sun seemed to shine with an angelic halo above it.

Snow had melted into a beautiful meadow, growing shinier as spring left it's place to summer, which the Sheriff was sure Waverly would ve loved to bask into, as a nice reprieve after an hard winter.

She sniffled and looked up...winter would've felt much more appropriate for this pity party. Every inch of the statue had been committed to memory after all, clean up after clean up.

Nicole shred her jacket and her tool belt and shrugged.

"Soo...we tried again, and well as you may see it didn't work out, else your disappointment of a girlfriend wouldn't be here to drink her sorrows away. Ah...I must apologize. I thought my love would be enough to bring you back to us...so I thought I should come here, and admit defeat….I'm a failure, I give up, and I don't deserve you. " her voice broke as she basked in self-loathing.

"I don't deserve you, b-but...I've never loved anyone the way I loved you...and if you can't come back to me and I can't bring you back, you ought to be up there, somewhere…."

She stood up and looked the statue in the eyes. She willed it to move, with her mind, just for ten canonical seconds of regret. But it stayed silent and unmoving as the day she had turned to stone.

The Sheriff had never dared to do so, but for once she let go of all the pretences, without minding if people might think she was completely crazy and her lips parted to meet Waverly's.

As cold as Death it stayed, but she couldn't avoid leaning her forehead on her girlfriend's, as she used to when she was there.

Nicole wondered what it must feel like to be so cold. Waverly must have been somewhere else, somewhere where nothing hurt and everything was warm and calm...

The Smith&Wesson in her hand trembled, yet her grip tightened as she raised it up to her temple.

Her consciousness tried to tell her not to… the rational part of herself, which was waiting for the perfect solution, which she saw closer than ever….but her heart couldn't take it anymore.

She tasted salt in her mouth, and blood from where she had bitten her lip, and she meant to do it, she really meant to...but she was looking in the eyes of the person she loved...and everything felt like an hallucination because it couldn't be...it couldn't be that the statue in front of her was shedding tears….as true and wet in her hands as her own.

She screamed. A feral scream, and she gripped the gun impossibly tighter, till her hand was red, and her troath was hurting.

Her finger laid on the trigger.

"WAIT!"

Nicole turned and spotted Mama Earp at the base of the stairs, an arm spread out as if to stop her.

"Mrs Earp?"

"Stay still….Nicole don't do anything stupid"

She looked at the gun in her hand, and it felt like the knife which had almost killed Waverly when Jolene had tried to replace her.

"She had a knife…."

Michelle looked at her confused, and stepped just a little bit closer. The younger girl seemed to be in a sort of deep trance.

"She had a knife...We were so angry that day...she tried to tell me it wasn't our fault...and Jolene…"

"Jolene? What about her?"

"She said, ah Waverly, she said that our love was enough to stop her…."

Michelle run the flight of stairs, knowing full well the meaning behind those words, but the quick movement was enough to spook Nicole. They both grabbed onto the gun and a struggle began.

"No...no...you don't get to stop me, I'm not worth it, I'm not worth anybody's love, it's my fault, it's all my fault…."she sobbed out.

The struggle had them involved for quite some time 'till the loud noise of the gun didn't stop them, and the whole forest went silent.

Michelle fell to her knees right beside Nicole as her hands filled with blood.

* * *

(Un)Acceptance-Nicole+The family

" _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and the other begins?"_

                                                                                                                                                     _Edgar Allan Poe, The premature burial_

Wynonna paced up the hallways with an impatience she hadn't felt in a long time.

She hadn't managed to get anything out of her mother, if not that it had been an accident.

The heir knew it was no accident, but they shouldn't say, she knew Nicole wouldn't have wanted anyone to know, yet they knew, they had to, they always knew everything.

She knew without a shadow of doubt what had truly happened. No trying to make her talk, could've fixed what she had seen in her mother's eyes.

Wynonna knew that Michelle couldn't be there, so just to be on the safe side she had hidden her at her best and said she was the one who had been there. She must have still felt guilty for not having found Julian.

Which she had been, at the car, waiting for her mother and Nicole, when she had heard the gun go off.

It was pure despair she had felt. The kind of despair she had only felt four months prior, with Waverly.

When she had gotten there she had seen her mother cradle Nicole to her chest and the landing of the stairs drenched in blood, up till staining Waverly's still form. She had run up there, expecting the worst while blood seeped through her own clothes and stained them Beyond repair.

She had known since day one that they were something different,...that Waverly was a part of Nicole...and Nicole was a part of Waverly and it was for life.

It had been an unspoken agreement at first, and then more obvious as time went by.

The older Earp vowed to commit to memory what had happened that morning.

"Sheriff Nicole Haught?"

They stood up, dreading the answer. She looked around at the waiting room.

Jeremy and Robin were huddled together still trying to make sense of what had happened, Doc was holding his hat to his chest thinking of the worst right away well inside of his unbeating heart as if he had forgotten that his heart couldn't have tried to jump out of it anymore.

Her mother was tucked away in a corner, in a hallway nearby, slightly out of her sight and Wynonna was sure she was fixing something that nobody could see, or nobody but herself at least.

Nedley was going back and forth between the hospital and the station trying to fix up paperwork about the whole accident, he really wouldn't have wanted to look at at the moment.

He had gotten there just as quickly as the ambulance had.

"How is she? Is she gonna be okay? Can we see her? Please…."

"Miss Earp...I'll start by saying that despite the extent of the wound to the right shoulder, surgery went well, so they're taking the Sheriff back to recovery as we speak. It was touch and go for a bit, but she's strong. I want you to understand that your friend…."

"I know, I was there…."

"We'll put her in suicide watch as she recovers….and then I shall advice visiting a therapist. This attempt was caused by a mental breakdown...As I said her wound will recover, but it's her mental health we should be the most worried about….I'll take you to her now, if you wish."

"Is it necessary? The watch?"

"It's for her own safety…"

"Not too tight, please. Please I know…." _what it feels like. To be restrained, and have everybody berate you once you come out of the Looney Bin and you've become a product of it._

"We'll make sure she's as comfortable as we can make her. Beware of the machines, but don't be afraid Miss Earp, they're there just to help."

And Wynonna sat there, she sat there as she already had once before, she sat day and night, she sat through days of silence, days where Nicole would barely move, days of catatonia and emptiness, days from hell with tears and screams, and ones where she was pretty sure that her friend was anywhere but right beside her.

Hallucinations felt like the clearest option, but deep inside she felt like Nicole was living somewhere else, like that somewhere else only she had seemed to see that day at Shorty's, somewhere where she was happy and into Waverly's arms.

Maybe it was better that way, but Wynonna would be damned if she had let this one beat them.

* * *

_Hope- Wayhaught_

_"....But yet the will roll'd onward, like a wheel,_

_In even motion by Love impell'd_

_That moves the sun in heaven and all the stars" Dante Alighieri, La Divina Commedia, canto 33._

Down by the stairs when her heart had stopped beating twice, no longer laid books or blankets nor the fear of darkness.

Stone as flesh, blood of the lover, and the father's sacrifice.

So simple that now it looked like they had been cheated out of it for so long....and Wynonna had gotten to it, she had pulled Julian out of the deep ends of the universe to get him back to where he belonged.

Nicole placed a hand over the weeks' old stains as a soft hand fell on her shoulder.

First day of her return to life. First day of breathing all over again, after so long.

"I saw it all. I did. I watched you fight and I watched you fall, and I was there always, wishing I could've done something. I was there every waking moment, everytime you looked my way, everytime you touched and kissed me...I was there."

She felt lighter as Waverly sat by her side. Bulshar was still out there, but Paradise was still safe and maybe tomorrow they'd be one step closer to finally defeating him.

"I'm so sorry, for what I did….You must have been so ashamed. I lost my way...I thought I shall run from rules, 'cause they had failed me."

Waverly grabbed her hands and kissed her softly.

"I never, ever, for one second, stopped loving you. Everything you felt I felt. I may've been up there, but you can't live up there when your heart is down here. I regretted all the times I didn't say how much I loved and love you, and for that I'm sorry. I thought that loving someone meant losing them as soon as I had said it, but you stayed. You, Wynonna, everybody...you all stayed and faught. I love you, and nothing will change that. This is what you told me, when Jolene broke me you put me back together, and if I have to I'll spend the rest of my life to do the same for you...as long as you'll have me." she sobbed out.

"Or well, I really hope it's forever, if you want that too obviously, I could never…"

"You talk quite a lot Miss Earp" stated Nicole while kissing her girlfriend's hands and holding them into her own.

They sat quietly, hugging each other right in front of her father, the father that in the end she really hadn't even gotten to meet, but who had pulled the greatest sacrifice for her...to allow her back on Earth...be back with her family..the one she had been dreaming of after being such a lonely child.

Waverly turned to look her in the eyes.

"You do know you can tell me anything, right? I was there, I know what it feels like…"

"I can tell you that you're my everything, that it's not worth it if you're not here, and that as long as you'll be by my side I'll be the happiest woman in the whole wide world. And yeah I love you more than life itself".

"I shall hope so Sheriff" laughed out the younger girl, pocking Nicole's arm and beaming at her girlfriend.

Nicole reached to her right and grasped softly at the leather of the only book she had brought to the stairs that day.

She dragged it with her left hand and laid it on her knees as Waverly leaned her head on her good shoulder. Five months of pure hell had finally started turning into something different. The wounds and scars and the sadness were still there, but she knew that someday she'd have been able to shrug them away, 'cause the woman she loved was there, and she was once again where she belonged, in Waverly's arms.

Back to the same page, with the same notes, and the scent of old wisdom.

Waverly had heard her read everyday, their new life together, should start as this circle had begun.

Pointing at the page which she had committed to memory, she looked for the quote and tried to convey all the love she felt in those few words.

"I little esteeme to see your visage and figure, little doe I regard the night and darknesse thereof, for you….you are my only light".

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that there's no way in the whole Purgatory that Waverly ain't read her extensive collection of books, paranormal or not, to Nicole.


End file.
